The Glammies "Glammiekid" (partially found miscellaneous media of mascot; 2004 - 2008)
I like this one. This is a featured article. Category:Article stubs ---- Glammiekid was a Welsh cartoon character who debuted in 2004, the year where the Glammies' 10th anniversary was celebrated. Tiny information is about him. He was the mascot from Wales' longest-running animation award show, the Glammie Awards. The film he first appeared was ''Birth of Glammiekid''. This is one of four only known animations to feature Glammiekid, the others being The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Glammies, an animation of him using a RC controller to control the GCADT rocket he found and a short clip from a 2006 showreel where he was adjusting his bowtie. There was a fan made animation about Glammiekid getting chased by the Daleks. Very few fanarts of him exist on Deviantart. An artwork of Glammiekid's retirement, was found in 2019 by the My Very Own Wiki founder in a Blogger website. He is considered on My Very Own Wiki to be the most forgotten mascot in Wales. Birth of Glammiekid used to be a lost film until it was found by the University of South Wales in 2018 (after the live footage that featured footage from the film was uploaded on July 2018, it was considered partially lost), while the unknown 2D animation of him is partially found. A clip of the short exists on the 2006 showreel. In 2019, JakeTheWiki6 found a thumbnail of a fan-made Glammiekid animation on Deviantart. He couldn't see the actuality of it until he did. This animation is thought to be lost. The animation was about Glammiekid was solving a Rubik's cube util he saw a falling plane. He flies to the plane and holds it. When landing on a safari he accidentally stood on a polar bear's nose with his foot. The polar bear scares him, making him throw the plane by accident. Glammiekid has since phased out but he can still be seen on Glammies logos from the early 2010s. He is probably considered to be the most popular forgotten mascot on My Very Own Wiki. Glammies '08 was supposed to be the final Glammies held, but is still running and is Wales' longest-running animation award show, but is now called the USW Animation Show and Glammies is now the name of a drama award show, also in Wales. There isn't a page of the miscellaneous Glammiekid media on the Lost Media Wiki available. In the night of early October 2019, JakeTheWiki6 yet again had another dream, there was a page of the miscellaneous media on the Lost Media Wiki. The status was partially found (like the page that you're reading in MVOW). There was a dreamed model of Glammiekid on the now defunct animation software Xtranormal. Once again, JakeTheWiki6 dreamed another Glammiekid dream! It was in 5th October 2019. He dreamt that he founded another Glammiekid short on YouTube. Currently, he doesn't know the plot of it. Findings Glammiekid was EXTREMELY forgotten until JakeTheWiki6 found Glam Fest's official poster featuring Glammiekid while looking up Siriol Productions in 2018. Prior to the founder finding out his name is Glammiekid, he was an unknown character. To see the footage of the mascot, he typed in "glamfest 2004" on YouTube. There was and the mascot's name was believed to be Glammiekid, but he was too shy to see it. Finally, he did. This was the beginning of the Glammiekid search media quest. JakeTheWiki6 had successfully found some media, like the PDFs, ect. Fun fact(s) A poorly received animated film called Tentacolino (or In Search of The Titanic) was released a day before the 10th Glammies was held. List of stuff being seen the same day Glammiekid was introduced Disney sitcom Phil of the Future Peppa Pig episode 'Hiccups' Links https://www.deviantart.com/nef/art/Lost-35977039 The thought-to-be-lost Lost animation. Courtesy of nef. Category:Featured articles Category:Partially found stuff Category:Stuff that received too many dreams